Observation
by awesomeliciousnes
Summary: When Kageyama was still a first year in high school, he was often told that he had great observation skills on the court, but close teammates often disagreed. He couldn't read emotions very well, but after three years with Hinata bouncing around and yelling, he's learned to observe the actions of the shorter and use them to his advantage.


AN: YO peepoles. This is a kagehina fic originally posted on Ao3, it's just a oneshot because lawd knows I can't write a proper mulitchap fic to save my life. (Not to mention updating is a hassle SO). Go ahead and check me out on the other site, but don't expect much cos bleh to multichap, also feel free to drop a comment! xoxo

* * *

The night was a tranquil sort of calm outside Hinata's window, he felt as if the nightlife sensed his rare lucid state and was working together to lull him into a deep sort of slumber. Like some kinda Disney princess.

Hinata let out a soft snort at the thought, catching the attention of the person also occupying his room, and drawing his focus from the computer to the fire haired boy sitting next to the window.

"What are you daydreaming about now, dumbass?" Kageyama huffed softly, looking back to the computer while keeping an ear open as to what the other would respond with.

Said dumbass shot him an indigent look, but brushed off the insult easily, being used to it. "I was just thinking-"

"Sure you can handle that?"

"Shut up, BaKageyama."

Kageyama rolled his eyes and shut the laptop, standing and moving to his fellow teammate and third year. "Alright, I'll bite, what were you thinking about?"

Pink graced Hinata's sun kissed skin and he looked out the window, "Being a Disney princess," he muttered in embarrassment. "And how calm tonight seems!" he was quick to add, as if that would save him from the dreaded eyebrow quirk his boyfriend tossed his way.

Unfortunately the eyebrow quirk happened anyway which left Hinata a blushing, stuttering mess as he stumbled over a half baked explanation, to which Kageyama held up a hand to shut the blathering third year up.

"Okay, obviously it's past sleeping beauty's bedtime," he hummed and scooped the shorter male up off his chair, earning him a limb flail and a pissed squawk. He then turned and dropped Hinata onto his mattress, resulting in a second squawk, before climbing in next to him.

"You didn't need to drop me," he pouted, "can't you try to be at least a little romantic, jerk?"

"What's romantic?" he responded blankly. Hinata let out a loud groan and ducked under his duvet. "Shh, you'll wake someone up," Kageyama rolled on top of the sunny boy, who just glowered up at him.

"Did you finish that application?" Hinata asked in place of arguing with him, relaxing as Kageyama leaned down and nuzzled his nose against the smaller's neck.

"Mostly," he murmured, slumping against Hinata as his body was washed with a feeling of lethargy.

Hinata grunted softly at the added weight but didn't bother complaining, "What does that mean? Did you really even finish anything? I bet you started one entrance essay, got confused, and jumped on the first available chance to not have to think about it," he accused, running a hand through the dark hair sported by the young setter.

Kageyama grumbled, "Shut up, I finished the one application, and then I started the one for the technical college in Tokyo and got confused with _that_ one."

Hinata snorted and giggled, "Right, right. My bad." he nibbled his lip and rubbed his fingers into Kageyama's neck, hoping to help ease some tension that only existed in his own nerves.

Kageyama noticed the compulsive rubbing and looked at him, "What's on your mind now?" he huffed, propping himself up onto his elbow.

Hinata furrowed his brow and whined softly, "I..I just..." he sighed, "What if we don't end up together?" he mumbled.

"Dumbass, we already talked about that," Kageyama flopped next to him and yanked him into an embrace. "We'll try to both go to a college at least in the same town, rent an apartment together, and work it out."

"I know that! But still what if-!"

"Then we'll work it out," Kageyama interrupted calmly.

"But-"

"Hinata, we'll work it out," he repeated. The use of his name shut the shorter up instantly and Kageyama sighed softly.

Hinata gave a light pout, "Okay...I wish...I just wish I could know what will happen so I can...I dunno, prepare for it?"

"That's impossible, idiot."

"I know that!"

Kageyama let out another, louder sigh, "Obviously you're going to keep worrying about this, until you either pass out or I somehow distract your idiot head."

"Well it's kinda the beginning of the rest of our lives, asshole. Of course I'm worried, I'd be weird if I- what are you doing?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the shorter male as he slipped his hands under Hinata's nightshirt, "Distracting you."

"Kageyama, my sister's literally in the next room, I really don't think that now's the time fo-ohhh fuck," he hissed softly as a skilled pair of fingers rubbed lightly against the small nubs on his chest.

"Then be quiet," he responded simply, tugging at Hinata's shirt, "and lift your arms."

When Kageyama was still a first year in high school, he was often told that he had great observation skills on the court, and the court only. His ability to observe himself and the feelings of others however...may have been sub par. But, after three years of practicing volleyball and... other...things with Hinata, Kageyama has found he'd developed a strange, yet acute radar for everything the other does. Every sigh, shift, and eyebrow furrow didn't go unnoticed by the third year setter. Sometimes it was distracting, other times it was useful. Thanks to the help and guidance of Suga last year, he taught himself how to translate the entity that is Hinata Shouyou.

Applying his newfound observation skills in the bedroom made romping about like the teenagers they were a little more fun as well.

"Kageyama," Hinata keened softly.

The setter hummed a short response as he pulled off the other's shorts, tossing them to the floor. He turned his attention to the expanse of skin beneath him and gently ran a hand down Hinata's thigh, feeling the cords of powerful muscle tremble beneath his caress. Hinata had gained a tan now that he was practicing more outside with the coming of spring, and Kageyama ran a thumb across the tanline formed where volleyball shorts hid skin. The setter thought red-heads had a tendency to burn, but he guessed a reincarnation of the sun itself would be the acceptation.

"Kageyamaaaa" Hinata whined again and dark, observant eyes met chocolatey ones swirling with need.

"Be a little patient, Sho" he hummed and rubbed a small circle into the spiker's thigh. Hinata groaned softly from the teasing stimulation and impatience.

The night Kageyama had discovered Hinata's thighs were an erogenous zone was a wilder than what they were currently doing. That night they were frustrated at problems they couldn't solve, and wordlessly agreed to use each other as a sort of stress relief. Kageyama had gripped Hinata's thighs to force his knees up by his head which caused the shorter to practically wail with the intense, electric shock it had rocked into his core.

However, tonight Kageyama wasn't frustrated, in fact, he was kind of tired. He languidly kissed Hinata's hip, and rubbed soothing circles into his thighs, drawing out soft moans and sighs from the other and making him sink into the mattress below.

A smirk played across Kageyama's lips as he lazily sucked a bruise into Hinata's inner thigh, right near the part of him that really begged for attention. Hinata's hips stuttered slightly and he keened spreading those thighs of his a little further, a cute suggestion that was promptly ignored.

Observant eyes flicked over to Hinata's hands, which usually told him how the spiker wanted to be held that night. Currently, one hand was gripping lightly at the sheets and the other rested against his stomach. Kageyama gave a soft hum of amusement at Hinata's inability to make a decision and leaned up to press a kiss against trembling lips. He kissed the other sweetly, lovingly and experienced fingers gently rexplored the curve of Hinata's spine, the curve of his ass, and the slope of his leg. Making an executive decision, Kageyama laid next to Hinata, making them face each other. Chocolate eyes, darkened by arousal, observe the other curiously before closing suddenly as Kageyama reaches between them and grips Hinata's arousal.

"To-tobio" he moans softly and threads his fingers into dark hair "More, c'mon. D-damn tease." Hinata pants softly and Kageyama wraps his other arm around Hinata's waist.

"Didn't I say to keep patient?" The other hummed as he peppered kisses against Hinata's collar bone and breathing in his scent. He kept an even pace as he stroked the other and for a moment he considered maybe getting a little out of this little nighttime escapade, because Hinata always manages to bring out the undesirable in him.

He feels the spiker hook a leg over his hip and knows that Hinata is getting a little desperate for more contact, more of Kageyama, but he steels himself against the temptation and simply speeds up his hand a little.

A heated moan fills the air and hips start thrusting erratically. Whispers of Tobio spill over pinkened lips and dark blue meets dark brown.

"Shouyou," Kageyama breathed heatedly and Hinata let out a breathless cry as ropes of white splattered against bare skin and a blue nightshirt. Thighs trembled and twitched as Hinata came down from the stimulation high, and he kept a death grip on the setter as his, eyelashes fluttered, flinging shadows against eyelids.

Kageyama watched his smaller lover with rapt, and slightly embarrassing, attention before Hinata finally slumped in his arms, boneless and tired.

"Stop staring, idiot" he mumbled sleepily.

Kageyama reached over and grabbed tissues from the night stand, cleaning them off, "I'm going to stare all I want," he said as he tossed the tissues into a nearby bin.

A dark blush assaulted Hinata's cheeks as the duvet was pulled over them, "I'm not sleeping naked, jerk. Gimme your shirt."

"Why does it have to be my shirt?" He huffed.

"It's romantic."

"How."

"Just give me the damn shirt."

Kageyama huffed and yanked off his night shirt before handing it to Hinata, who pulled it on and cuddled into the taller male happily.

"Goodnight, dumbass"

"I love you too, idiot"


End file.
